Neo Tenchi Muyo
by Carsomyr
Summary: The beginning of a new series that occures one year after the OAV. Focuses on heavily on a Tenchi/Ryoko romance as well as a new cast of characters. More dramatic then the TV series.
1. Tears of a Prince

Yes I know that this is coming out later then I originally said it would and I am sorry for that, I have been busy with writing various papers for my philosophy class. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters created within the series. The story line involving Volon and the characters derived from this story line such as Cordain are original creation created by myself and my friend Paul Vincent, whom I would like to thank as a excellent co-creator and one of the few people whom had faith that I could actually pull this story off. Warning this story contains scenes of graphic violence, some language, and suggestive themes recommend age is 16+. If you are offended by the above or are under age please stop reading or if you are underage seek parent's permission first, I will not take any responsibility for any actions you take as a result of reading this story. Now that I am finished with this disclaimer the majority of you are just going to ignore anyway on with the story.  
  
Neo Tenchi Muyo – Episode 1 "Tears of a Prince"  
  
Created by Karl Grava and Paul Vincent  
  
Written by Karl Grava  
  
Start main theme – Love Will Leave You Crying  
  
"The world of Volon stood alone in the system of Altor 7. Only one sun and two moons surrounded the space within this system. The world of Volon shined like a bright blue diamond within the darkness of space. It was a world where the seas were clear and when you looked into them it was a reflection that returned your stare. The endless forests filled with wild life that brought a sense of awe and fondness to my self. Then thee were the cities the cities, which seemed like beautifully crated metallic fingers reaching for the heavens themselves. Out of all of things on my world though it was a single flower I remember the most, the Kashima, it grew only on Volon and even then only once every ten years did it bloom. I remember it was on my tenth year that I saw the Kashima in all of it's beauty, it shimmered in a light blue, with petals that were at times white or at times red depending on how the sunlight hit the petals. I remember how I picked out two that I had found one for my little sister, she instantly placed it in her hair and hugged me ass she went along dancing in the long fields of our home. The other was for my mother, I remember how she smiled when I gave it to her and just starred into it and smiled. It was a peace full world, once, yet that was all so very long ago."  
  
From the Journal of the First Prince of Volon, Cordain Volon.  
  
800 years ago.  
  
Cordain sat on the ground; the blood from the cut on his he had was already beginning to flow into his eyes. He tried standing up but he could not maintain his balance, he kept seeing two of everything. Two of every building that only a few hours ago were standing now but ashes and ruble upon the oncoming attack. Two of every dead body that surrounded him mostly burned and black beyond recognition, yet he knew who they were, they were the men sworn to protect him. He remembered how his father once told him that for the Honor Guards to die while serving their lord is the greatest honor they could imagine to receive. Yet Cordain, this small child whose long silvery white hair was covered in the debris and ash of various buildings could not see any honor in death, his dark green eyes could see nothing but pain. He knew these men Jalta, Daro, Flex, Cerinese, and Hanver they had been his friends and guardians for as long as he could remember. All he wanted was for them to be safe, yet they died, all of them died to protect him.  
  
Cordain continued to look around the area he was not far from the palace yet that itself was only a smoking heap of rubble. He knew he had to be strong, he had to be strong for his family, he had to. Cordain continued to try standing despite the shaking of the ground below him and the thunderous sounds of explosions that rung in the once blue now crimson sky. "Cordain!" the voice of his little sister Arlina shouted out. Cordain spun around to try and look in the direction from where he heard her voice. "Arlina where are you?" Cordain shouted back hoping she was close by, he knew more then likely the Honor Guards that were assigned to her were dead and he had to protect her. Yet he could see nothing but rubble and dead bodies before him. "Cordain I'm here I'm right in front of you." With that Cordain looked down at his feet and moved forward only a few more feet and then looked down at a pile of ruble at his feet. Frantically he started moving away pieces of metal until he could make out the face of his sister.  
  
Her face once so light in color now covered black in ash. Her long black hair cut and tangles by the debris covering her small body. Her blue eyes once so filled with joy now were aged with the visions and atrocities of war. She looked through the wreckage that had pinned her to the ground and stared at her brother with tears streaming from her eyes. Cordain raced, even with the pain searing through his body, towards his sister. Then it happened the blinding flash and the deafening thunder, which surrounded Cordain and threw him back what felt like a mile to him yet was not even 200 feet. Cordain opened his eyes, it took a while yet his eyes finally began to work again as the whiteness that only a second ago consumed his vision began to fade. He saw the fire from where he was once standing, where his sister was trapped. "Arlina! Arlina where are you, Arlina!" Cordain screamed again and again, he knew where she was and he knew that once again there was nothing he could do yet he could not face the truth. "Arlina! Please answer me, God please answer me!" He continued shouting. He tried standing but every time he kept falling down. There was blood all along his arms and his face from various cuts injuries, which he could no longer even feel now.  
  
The shadow loomed over Cordain he tried to turn around, expecting to see one of the enemy soldiers ready to kill him. He knew he would die and he knew that he could do nothing to stop it. Yet behind him was not the devil that he anticipated to find waiting for him in this war zone but instead his mother. She was tall and elegant even in her blackened, torn and burned blue dress. Her long flowing black hair reached down to her feet, her skin the same fairness that belonged to her son, and her deep green eyes the same that her son had. She looked at her son wounded and calling for his dead sister, she herself had seen the blast and could do nothing. It was her little girl her angel whom had just died yet she could not let herself cry she had to remain strong for her son and she knew this. She held back the tears as she knelt down to her son. " She's dead Cordain there is nothing that you can do now." She said in a slow voice devoid of emotion. "Mother…" Cordain was in shock he could not believe that his mother was still alive and that she showed no sympathy for his sister's death. "Cordain I want you to listen to me, this world does not have much time left nor do I but you still have much to do. Fate has chosen a different course for you one that you will have to wake without your family. It will be a hard road and you will face many challenges but I believe with all my heart you carry on." Delanna the queen of Volon looked at her son as she spoke these words. She then pulled from around her neck a necklace made of gold with an emerald attached to it. She unlocked the necklace and put it on her son. "This is the heart of our world and our people as long as you live we will never truly die, one day you will restore our world." Delanna said as she saw the tears in her son's eyes. "Mother please come with me." Cordain began to cry. "I can not go with you, but I will always be with you, I love you my son." And with that she place her hand on his head and he slumped over unconscious.  
  
Delanna looked at her sleeping son, she knew this would be the last time she would ever see him. She wept as she began to stand up and raised her arms to the sky, her eyes flashing green with a strange energy. " De savara Del no toro Volon. Ana fe tinarin goun satchun vasintez compatus de Volon." She shouted to heaven. The necklace around Cordain's neck then began to radiate with the same energy as Delarra's eyes and it slowly entered into Cordain's chest then healed the wounded just made. "Mother of our planet hear my cry send forth this child to the land of Gaia, send forth this child from your care to land of beginning and protect him from the shadows of your foes. In the name of Delanna Volon queen of Volon I implore thee to send this child away!" with her last word a shout to the heavens a pillar of light surrounded Cordain and within seconds it was gone along with Cordain.  
  
Delanna knew that the end was here. She could feel the tremors in the planet and knew that they had used the forbidden weapon on Volon. " May Tsunami save him." With the whisper came the wave of fire that would consume not only Delanna but also the entire planet. The wave continued until it reached full circle and it was then that the entire planet then shattered into a million pieces flying in various directions into the vastness of space. The enemy fleet watched the chaos of the planets destruction, at least a thousand ships where present. Each ship had a similar yet different design, each ship held the flag of Juria.  
  
In a distant part of the universe D3 stares into the nothingness that encompasses the throne room of lady Tokemi. "They have already made their move my lady." He spoke aloud. The visage of Lady Tokemi then overshadowed him. "This action will serve them no advantage now, but it does serve me." She said in a curious tone. "Do you mean the boy my lady surely you do to mean to still use him?" D3 asked for once not sure of what his creator had planned. "I foresee a time when my sisters and I will wage war again over existence and I see a path which this boy may play a crucial part in my success." Tokemi said ominously. "Success or downfall my lady, both are but a thin line apart." D3 spoke cautiously. With that Lady Tokemi just grinned as she faded away.  
  
  
  
Present Day - Earth  
  
" It has already been one year since Ryoko and the others arrived. Since then life has been anything but quite. It was only after we had returned to Earth saving Ryoko, now combined with her counter part Zero, that we received a new visitor. She was a tall, slender woman in her mid-twenties with dark teal hair. She told use that she was a named Kiyone and that she was ordered to take Mihoshi back to the Galaxy Police command center. Yet her ship, the Yagami, as well as Mihoshi's ship were both repaired by Mihoshi and well, um, their still being repaired by Washu whom has been muttering something about how Mihoshi must have broken every scientific law in the universe to do the damage to those ships that she did. Regardless dad is allowing Kiyone to stay with us and is now bunking with Mihoshi, for some reason she did not seem overly pleased beginning in the same room as Mihoshi. As for everyone else Washu is still at work creating various inventions, all destroyed in some accidental way by Mihoshi. Sasami is still acting as the head chef of the family and is still the best cleaner as well. Ryo-Ohki still eats about as many carrots as I can grow. Dad is still working a six-day week for the architecture firm. Grandfather is still training me, at least now he is training me to use my powers so I stand some chance against him when we fight, but not much. Ryoko and Ayeka seem to have become friends with one another; there is only one major fight between them every month instead of every hour. This is partially due to Sasami whom they both love and who loves both of them and the fact that they knew I couldn't stand seeing either one of them fighting. Ryoko has become much more quite and reserved ever since she bonded with Zero. She has told me on numerous times when looking me right in the eyes that she loved me, and I know that I am falling in love with her. I haven't told her yet because I am still trying to find a way to kept Ayeka from going into orbit over the news, if that's even possible. I care about Ayeka, I always will care about her, but I cannot look at her and say that I feel the same way about as I do with Ryoko. It has nothing to do with their appearance, both of them are exceptionally beautiful, it has more to do with this feeling I have felt inside one of tenderness for Ryoko and the fact that I know she feels the same way if not even stronger for me. I know that I cannot put this off for much longer but I do not want to hurt Ayeka, I feel as if she and Sasami were both my younger sisters. Well I had better think of something soon, Ryoko please be patient with me."  
  
With those words Tenchi set his pencil down and closed his journal. He had been writing in it since the girls had arrived, it was a good way of letting out some of his problems he was not ready or willing to talk about. Tenchi rose from his chair and proceeded to exit his room; he could already smell the Miso soup, which Sasami must have made for breakfast today. Upon entering the hallway Tenchi saw Ryo-Ohki sitting outside his door just starring at him with her big cute eyes. "Meow!" Ryo-Ohki chirped cheerfully at Tenchi. Tenchi starred down at her and patted her on the head. "Good morning Ryo-Ohki, I guess you've already eaten huh?" Tenchi asked. Ryo-Ohki just smiled "Meowww!" She replied happily and then ran of down stairs. Tenchi proceeded after the cabbit and turned into the kitchen to see Sasami already hard at work making everyone breakfast. She was wearing her favorite apron with a large carrot design on the front. Tenchi smiled while saying good morning to her and proceeded to sit down at the table.  
  
Just like clockwork Ayeka and Ryoko both arrived in the kitchen. "Good morning Tenchi." They both said in unison. Tenchi had grown accustom to this, although it was quite strange to awake to this every day he thought. Ryoko sat on Tenchi's right side while Ayeka sat on his left side. It was at this time as was usual in the Masaki household that the sound of Mihoshi falling down the stairs could be heard (sweat drops over the heads of all who could hear.). Following in suite would be Kiyone mumbling about how her life was hell thanks to Mihoshi. Both of the officers would then take a seat at the opposite end of the table from Tenchi while Sasami sat next to Kiyone. Everyone ate quietly, with the exception of Ayeka whom was grumbling at Ryoko for cuddling against Tenchi while she ate. Yes it was just another ordinary day in the Masaki household.  
  
Tenchi then felt it as he fell to the ground. "Tenchi!" Ryoko cried out catching him before he fell to the floor. "Lord Tenchi what's wrong?" Ayeka asked scared for the first time in well over a year. Tenchi did not respond to anyone his eyes fluttered as he fell into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Ryoko voice screaming "Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi awoke in a wide-open space of nothing but mist. The sky hung around him like sorrow hangs over a troubled heart. Tenchi survived his surroundings. There was nothing but endless mist as far as he could see. It was then that he could hear a voice, it was a woman singing. Tenchi proceeded closer towards the voice as he walked closer he could begin to make out the words to the song. It was a gently tone in the woman's voice that was calm almost like the sound of a small stream of flowing water. Tenchi began to walk at a faster pace to find the source of the voice; he knew that this woman would probably know where and why he was in this place. Yet he did not call out for the woman, he could not bring himself to disturb the beauty of her singing and he could not even explain to himself why he was so transfixed by the song.  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows,  
  
Cornets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the myst'ry that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey, Darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Washu  
  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
As the song ended Tenchi found an end to mist. At the end of the mist stood an elaborate throne room carved of marble and other materials, which Tenchi did not know of. The throne was decorated with various trees on the right and left side of the throne. The sun shined through the vast skylight, which roofed the throne in a dome shape. There were statues of various people, none of whom Tenchi knew, around the trees. Yet it was in the center of the throne that a woman was standing in a long white dress. Her dress sparkled and shined, reflecting the light of the sun, her hair was a cyan colored and atop her head was a wooden headband, the crown of Juria.  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi knew that this woman was Ryoko. Yet what surprised him even more then her sheer beauty within the sunlight of the throne room was what was held in her arms. Held tightly to her chest was a small child bundled in various blankets, the child fast asleep, comforted and secure in it's mother's arms. Tenchi saw Ryoko's face and the quite gentle smile that was there. It was a smile only a parent could have, a smile only the deepest love could bring out, Tenchi could just barely remember a similar smile on his mother's face. "Sleep tight little Achika." Ryoko whispered to her sleeping daughter. Tenchi then heard the footsteps of someone else, it was himself. Except this version of himself was dressed in the royal attire of Juria and on his forehead was the wooden crown of Juria. Tenchi watched as he saw himself come up behind Ryoko and hug her, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck.  
  
Ryoko giggled at Tenchi's attention to her. "How is little Achika doing?" Tenchi asked Ryoko. Ryoko looked at her sleeping daughter and then around to Tenchi. "I almost thought she would not go to sleep until her father showed up. You know she generally never sleeps with out at least one song from you. But here she is fast asleep, I guess she just tired herself out today." Ryoko said quietly making sure not to wake her daughter. Tenchi looked at his child and smiled back at his wife. "I love you Ryoko, and I love you as well little Achika." Tenchi said in a whisper. It was then though that a smile appeared upon the small child' face as though she had just heard her father's voice.  
  
Tenchi watched with a sense of awe the scene that was presented before him. He had been wondering what life with Ryoko would be like for sometime now, yet he never imagined something this wonderful, he never saw himself as a father. Tenchi knew this was the world he wanted for himself, this was the world he could live in and never leave a world where he, Ryoko and their children where always safe and happy. It was then that the throne slowly began to disappear and Tenchi found himself awakening inside Washu's lab.  
  
"Tenchi are you alright?" Ryoko asked Tenchi even in his dazed state could see how terrified she had been. "I'm fine I just fainted that's all, I should probably get to work…" Tenchi said before Washu cut him off. "Your not going anywhere except to bed right now, from what I detected you just used about as much energy within the last hour as you would have used if you had summoned the Light Hawk Wings. What you need right now is rest and nothing more." Washu stated this so that there was no argument on the issue. "Mom what caused this?" Ryoko asked her voice shaking with the fear that had not yet passed over her completely. "From what I could tell Lord Tenchi just traveled to a parallel dimension via riding the current of the sub-space radiation waves emitted by the sun and redirected by the flux of his Juria power, understand?" Washu explained. Ryoko just gave a puzzled look. Washu sighed, "He just got flung into a possible future due to a cosmic phenomenon." Washu said explaining her past statement. "Will this happen again little Washu?" Tenchi asked while still keeping his eyes transfixed on Ryoko. "Well more then likely the odds of this ever happening again are about the same as Mihoshi not doing something to anger Kiyone in the course of a day, or 1 to 10 trillion." Washu stated.  
  
Tenchi got up from the medical table he had been on and slowly walked out of the room. "Ryoko why don't you help Tenchi get in his bed." Washu said. Ryoko phased over to Tenchi's side and wrapped her right arm around him helping him stand. "By the way little Ryoko, that does not mean get into bed with him." Washu said with a grin on her face. Ryoko scowled at her mother and phased out of the lab with Tenchi. Washu stood watching the computers go over the data she had just collected on Tenchi yet it was not Tenchi she was thinking about now. "She actually called me mom." Washu thought.  
  
In Tenchi's room Ayeka had already tended to making his bed and seeing that his clothes were already laid out for him. Ayeka saw Ryoko practically carry Tenchi to his bed where she helped his get under the covers and pulled them over him. Ayeka was about to speak but realized that Tenchi was already asleep, Ryoko phased over to Ayeka. "Can you watch him while I help Sasami make some soup for him?" Ryoko asked. Ayeka was stunned here was Ryoko here long time rival asking her to spend time with Tenchi alone, yet Ayeka could see that Ryoko had the look of a scared child in her eyes, a vulnerability that she could not take advantage of. "Yes I'll watch over him." Ayeka replied quietly. With that Ryoko phased out of the room.  
  
Ayeka pulled up the chair from Tenchi's desk to sit. She looked on the desk where she saw the journal wide open and briefly skimmed the entry, the entry that revealed the truth Ayeka hoped she would never learn. Ayeka could not keep the tears back; she could not understand why he could not love her like she had loved him. She was furious with him, why did he allow her to keep loving him when he knew he could not return the love, why did he choose that demon (the same demon whom burned her home, forced her first fiancée to abandon her, and stole the affection of her second love)! Ayeka just cried as she covered her face with her hands. "Ryoko…" Ayeka heard Tenchi whisper the name in his sleep. Rage consumed her she hated that name, but she hated Tenchi even more; at least Ryoko never played any games with her heart. "Damn you Tenchi!" Ayeka softly cried as she stood up and quietly left the room.  
  
Ayeka once outside Tenchi's room ran down the stairs and outside of the house into the forest. She did not know where exactly she was running to but she knew she was going to run as far from him as possible. She did not know how long she had been running when she stopped to catch her breath, she knew that she was fairly far since she could not see the house. "You know you can't runaway, and you know he didn't mean to hurt you, but damn it still hurts!" Ayeka thought angrily as she kept crying. "Princess Ayeka?" A voice asked. Ayeka turned to see a man dressed in a fine black suit, with a long red cape. His long silvery white hair flowing within the wind and his dark green eyes starring into her. "My name is Cordain Volon, last prince of Volon, I have come to kill you!" He said slowly and calmly yet with malice dripping from each word from his hand then formed a long bastard sword as he charged the princess. "Time to die!" Cordain yelled as he swung the sword at her hear the scream of Ayeka as the sword came down.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next Episode – "Love and Loss"  
  
Please email all comment to Carsomyr@Yahoo.com  
  
Well what was your opinion of this story Emily? Please send me any comments, praises, or criticisms. Also I am currently making a soundtrack to Neo Tenchi Muyo featuring music from the OAV, as well as music by virtuoso Yoko Kanno (composer of "Macross Plus", "Escaflowne" and "Cowboy Bebop"). If you would like a copy I will need your mailing address so that I can send it to you, the same goes to you Paul (Sorry man I lost your mailing address when I moved.) Paul I would also like to know what your response this story is since I did some alterations to the original draft. Well I look forward to your responses and I will try and send out episode tow in a more timely fashion, sorry about the delay in sending out episode one and thank you for your patience.  
  
Your friend  
  
Karl 


	2. Love and Loss

Neo Tenchi Muyo – Episode 2 "Love and Loss" Created by Karl Grava and Paul Vincent Edited by Paul Vincent Written by Karl Grava Disclaimer - No I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Yes I and my friend Paul do own the rights to all original characters. If you wish to uses these characters please just ask us before you do. This episode contains violence and adult language recommend audience is 13+.  
  
Start main theme - Love Will Leave You Crying  
  
Cordain's sword, a large yet slender bastard sword, flew with all his fury in a downward slash towards Ayeka. Ayeka barely had time to move, managing only to summon her shield, stopping the blade from striking her and saving her life. "I see that you have learned how to form a strong shield." Cordain remarked dryly. He then leapt into a backward somersault and landed ten yards away from the princess. The forest that surrounded Cordain and Ayeka allowed only a glimpse ofthe sun to penetrate onto the ground they walked, forming an arena of shadows for the two. Ayeka looked at her assailant. His face was that of a man who could be no older then twenty, yet his eyes showed a man whom had lived and seen things that only a lifetime could contain. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day, the day I would finally make your family pay for what they did," Cordain said slowly and calmly with malice dripping off of every word he spoke. "I honestly don't know who you are or why you are here, but to put it lightly I am not in the mood!" Ayeka responded before she transformed into her battle regalia.  
  
Her eyes shot daggers at the young man whom had just tried to murder her. Cordain stared at the battle ready princess yet he had not heard her words, all he could hear was the faint voice of his sister calling for him. "No more games princess, it's time for you to die!" With that Cordain charged Ayeka once more; this time she flew straight up in the air to avoid the horizontal slash that may well have cut her in half. Cordain watched as the princess closed her eyes concentrating. At this point he noticed the hundreds of floating wood blocks that were now surrounding him, then he felt the energy of Jurai shocking his entire body. The burn flowed through him, yet it did not weaken him; it only fueled his mind with a sudden thought. He was thinking of the pain his family had felt before they died, whether or not it was the same pain that he felt now before he would die. With that, Cordain dropped to the ground in a faint.  
  
With her attacker down Ayeka dismissed the barrage of guardians and floated down to investigate her would-be assassin. She had never seen the silk he was wearing, nor had she seen a man with such savage strikes since either her brother or Kagato. She was distracted in her thoughts when Cordain leapt at her again with no warning, slashing her across the chest. Ayeka knew that the cut had not been deep, but still felt a strange searing pain in the wound that was now forming on her chest. Tears of pain began to fall from Ayeka's eyes. Ayeka stared at this man slowly walking towards her again with his sword drawn at his side, the blade covered in a thin line of her blood. Ayeka's expression of fear quickly turned to one of hate, hate for this man, hate for her own weakness, hate for the one she thought she loved. Ayeka stared the man in the eyes, both attacker and victim silently conveying and confirming the hatred each held for the other. Ayeka then let loose a feral scream as she flew at Cordain, forming her shield around her fist to act as her weapon.  
  
Cordain quickly side-stepped her attack and turned, already prepared for her second attack. Ayeka quickly turned around, flying past the trees she had just smashed into splinters. Cordain shook his head, counting on such clumsy tactics from a novice such as this princess. He focused and stood his ground as Ayeka came closer and closer towards him, accelerating more by each passing second. Yet instead of hitting her intended target, Ayeka's fist and force field slammed into an emerald colored shield now surrounding Cordain. Cordain quietly scoffed at the princess's pitiful attack and the shocked look on her face as he used his shield to slam into her nullifying her own shield and knocking her through three separate trees. Ayeka could not move, and the bruises she had on her back made her feel that death may be a welcome experience. Even as she felt her grip on consciousness fade, she began seeing twin images of her assailant rushing towards her with his sword pointed forward in a position to impale. "Die!" Cordain shouted as he neared the princess.  
  
"Stop!" yelled an unknown voice. Cordain broke from his charge at the defenseless princess to see and prepare for his new adversary. Yosho stood only twenty feet from Cordain with his bokken already drawn. "I know not who you are, but given your recent actions and manners I must ask you to leave the grounds of this shrine. You have one minute," Yosho said calmly. Even though his exterior was calm, his mind was anything but; he knew Ayeka was in grave danger and would require immediate help. Cordain furrowed his brow in concentration before coldly grinning in realization. "Never in a thousand years would I have expected to find you here on this remote sand ball. I must thank you for making my task easier. However, I'm afraid I still must kill you; my honor demands blood." "You jest about honor when you were about to attack a defenseless girl in the attempt to kill her. Do not insult me with your ravings, now leave and go in peace. Your minute is nearly up," Yosho spoke. Cordain could hardly contain his laughter at the words he was now hearing. "Honor; you think I know not the meaning of the word? I was the one whom stood helpless when your family attacked my world. When my sister was murdered by one of your many weapons, when my mother sacrificed herself to save me, when the world I called home was destroyed by the armada of Jurai. We had only a small standing army and had always remained neutral, but your family decreed with infinite impunity that they possessed the right to committee genocide! And now, you dare give a lecture about honor, Yosho?!" Cordain yelled.  
  
A sense of dread came over Yosho as he remembered as he looked into this young man's eyes. "It can't be…" Yosho spoke in a near whisper. "Yes, I am Cordain Volon, first and last prince of Volon. I have searched for you and your sister for many years; now I have found you both, and I will have my vengeance." He then paused to check a watch on his wrist. "My minute is now up, Yosho; care to enforce your edict?" With that, Cordain charged at Yosho. Yosho quickly blocked the charge with his bokken, forcing Cordain's sword to the right. Cordain then swung his blade in a horizontal movement to the left that would have cut Yosho's legs off had he not jumped up and over Cordain. As Yosho landed behind Cordain he swung down to land a knockout blow; the bokken only stuck Cordain's blade, extended above the skilled swordsman. Cordain then performed a sweep kick which Yosho blocked using his bokken. The inadvertent blow to Cordain's right leg did not even faze him. The two warriors were quickly moving back and forth each exchanging blows and each parrying the others attack. "Listen to me, you do not know what you are doing…" Yosho started but could not finish as he was overpowered in a sudden rush attack from Cordain. The sword in Cordain's hand began to glow a light green as it was held point first to Yosho's throat. "I know what I'm doing, murderer." Just as Cordain was about to strike the Jurian prince dead he stopped upon hearing a sound.  
  
Ryoko had just teleported behind Cordain and was looking at the scene before her with quite a confused look on her face. "Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?" Ryoko asked in a rather confused and almost irritated voice. She didn't have time for this; she knew that she needed to get those herbs for Tenchi's tea. Cordain looked at her across his shoulder. "Why is it that this one simple task just can't avoid interruption?" he thought to himself. "Stand aside woman; my business is not with you!" Cordain yelled at her. Yosho's eyes flung open at this comment, and only one thought ran through his mind: "Oh shit, now he's done it!". Ryoko, whom minutes ago wore a confused look was now turning red from anger. "Did you just address me as 'woman'?" Ryoko spoke while grinding her teeth.  
  
She had always maintained a somewhat cool level when being insulted, even when it came to Ayeka; though that was more like a chore or an exercise in her mind. But to have some arrogant, self righteous, egotistical pig address her as nothing more then a base creature was not going to be tolerated. Cordain looked over his shoulder again to see Ryoko now charging an energy sphere in her hands. As he watched Ryoko's eyes flash bright yellow before she fired it at him, Cordain's unfinished thought before he blacked out was simply "This is gonna-".  
  
Yosho stood up upon seeing the now slightly charred yet still alive body of Cordain sprawled on the ground. Ryoko stood above the body, now only slightly less angered after letting out some steam. Ayeka began to come to and saw her brother standing over her assailant. "Brother, you saved me," she said weakly trying to stand up but not quite possessing the strength. The last time she had felt this kind of pain was when Kagato flung her across his chapel. Yosho looked at his sister and spoke softly: "Not alone, Ayeka. We should both be grateful that Ryoko happened to come by when she did." Then Ayeka saw the now calming Ryoko. "Is there no escape from this damnable woman?" Ayeka said softly before fainting into her brother's arms. "Well that was one hell of a thank you," Ryoko muttered.  
  
Even while mumbling about Ayeka, Ryoko moved over with Yosho to help her back down to rest. "You know Ryoko, that for all you may say about Ayeka, I see that you truly do care about her." Yosho said aloud. Ryoko, stunned at the old man's comment was in a near state of shock over this. "You're full of it, old man! That fall must have really done something to your head," Ryoko said in a voice trying to sound confident but shaking with fear, fear of the truth in his words.  
  
Even now with Zero inside of her, joined with her, she had never found herself honestly believing that she didn't hate Ayeka. Not until now. Okay, the little princess acted like a bitch sometimes, but she didn't hate her. Ryoko knew why she always fought with Ayeka; it was because she was afraid of her. Afraid that one day she may steal the heart of the one person that is worth more than anything to her.  
  
Yosho watched over his little sister, angry at the pain this man had caused her, yet he knew he could not fault him. He knew that he would have done the same thing if he were in the same position that Cordain was in. Ryoko went back over to Cordain and kicked him a few times as though checking on the status of road kill. His only response was to wince involuntarily in pain. Ryoko then took Cordain into her arms. "I'll be back for both of you once I take care of him," Ryoko said to Yosho. She then remembered her original purpose. "So much for the tea," Ryoko groaned as she phased away from the forest with Cordain.  
  
Cordain awoke to find that his wounds had already naturally healed and that the burning pain, not to mention the terrible headache were gone. Now he found himself restrained in a strange room that seemed to go on forever. He found various wires and scanners covering him. That was when he realized, the wires and scanners were all that covered him. "Oh, this is just fantastic," Cordain moaned sarcastically. He looked around the room, seeing the various computers and glass tanks filled with strange alien life forms. "What is this place, the science academy basement?" Cordain said.  
  
"Actually it contains over ten times the amount of data that the entire Academy has." Cordain tried to look behind him but found that the table he was currently tied to was preventing his view. It was not long before Cordain saw his captor. A small, young girl with large red hair and dark green eyes. But it was not that which bothered him as much as the fact that this child was dressed in a rather revealing nurse's outfit. "Um…may I ask who exactly you are my dear lady?" Cordain said in as dashing a voice as he could manage. He had already learned his lesson once today, assuming that it was still the same day, and did not wish to buy himself any more pain. Besides, he thought, I'm not exactly in a position to defend myself. "No, no, no; not 'lady'. You can refer to me as 'Little Washu!'" (Washu has large stars gleaming in her eyes as she gives a wide cute smile at him.) As he sees and hears the mature sounding voice make such a childlike statement, a large sweat drop appears over Cordain head. "Alright little Washu, I'll try to keep this simple. Number one: why am I being monitored in what is clearly a scientifically advanced lab? Number two: why am I not in a prison belonging to the Jurai royal family? Finally, number three: WHY IN THE HELL AM I NAKED?!"  
  
"Well, for starters, you're being monitored by me for scientific reasons and data and to make sure you are in good health. You aren't in a dungeon because, well, Jurai has no jurisdiction in this system and aside for Ayeka and Lord Yosho no one from Jurai even knows you are here. Finally you are with out clothes…well to be honest I really can't come up with a good excuse for that one," Washu replied, grinning at her last response. "Okay…how about who was that wom… I mean beautiful young lady who managed to penetrate through my shield. I have never come upon a energy source in the 800 years I have lived that could accomplish that, not even the energy of Jurai. She broke through it without even trying." "Well that's my little girl for you, she sure is a strong one," Washu said with a happy note in her voice, admiring her daughter. "That was your daughter? Oh hell…" Cordain said feeling a sense of sudden doom.  
  
"It is alright you have no need to fear me. I will release you soon, but only on one condition. You must stay in this household, and care for the princess Ayeka until she is healed," Washu said with a serious tone in her voice. "Given that I can never agree to that, you had best just get on with it and kill me quickly," Cordain replied, the same malice he regarded Ayeka with once again in his voice. "Cordain, I know much about you: what happened to your family and to your world, how you were raised and why you want Ayeka and Yosho dead. But I also know things about what happened that you don't know about. I will tell you that the reality of what happened on Volon 800 years ago was far different from what you have come to believe. You have a reason to hate the house of Jurai; I do not fault you for that. I know that you want to kill every last one of them, but I don't truly believe that your anger is trained on the proper individuals," Washu said not detracting her eyes from him. "Cordain, please…" Washu began almost pleading but was cut off. "Alright…I agree to your terms." He said, lowering his head to the floor not being able to look her in the eyes anymore out of the shame he felt.  
  
He knew her words to be true. Rather than trying to pinpoint the direct guilty parties, he had allowed blind anger to guide him. His personal vendetta had not been cheap; he may never regain some of the things it had cost him. "Cordain, there are a few things I need to tell you before I release you. there are quite a few other houseguests living here. One is the younger sister to Ayeka, Sasami. She does not know what happened on Volon and I think it is best that she does not know, not now anyway. As mature as she is she is still a child and I do not want to her to be faced with this burden yet, agreed?" Washu said the seriousness and protectiveness for the little princess clearly shown to Cordain. "Agreed," he said in a voice devoid of emotions. "Also living in this house is Lord Yosho's grandson, Tenchi. He is now recognized as a heir to the throne; but was raised on Earth and knows virtually nothing of Jurai's history. His grandfather and I will talk with him about this but currently he has been taken ill and that will not be an option. I ask that as with Sasami, you refrain from mentioning what happened until Yosho and I speak to him," Washu said.  
  
Cordain, once again devoid of all emotion, nodded his head. Washu went on to explain about the two galaxy police officers staying in the house Mihoshi and Kiyone but she stopped after giving a brief description of each of them. "By the way, Cordain, I believe that the Galaxy Police will be quite happy to know that a Covert Operative gone AWOL such as yourself has been found; but I'll let you explain that one to Mihoshi and Kiyone," Washu said. Cordain just dropped his head and sighed. Perfect, he thought. This is exactly what I was afraid of.  
  
Somewhere quite far away in a place filled only by darkness a man sits in his private chambers surrounded by various luxuries. He is resting in large velvet chair watching Cordain through a large mirror in front of him. This man is dressed in fine white suit befitting 17th century noble court attire. His long blond hair is tied in a ponytail and his almost pale white skin nearly blends with his suit. His blood red eyes stay transfixed on the image shown to him in his mirror. The man waves his hand in front of the mirror and image fades.  
  
The man smiles as he takes in all of the events that have transpired. Granted, thanks to that Ryoko, his fun was ruined prematurely; but there was just enough pain and suffering to make it interesting for him. "Now the games will finally begin, with all of the pieces in place. The young prince has the Light Hawk Wings, the little princess has begun to merge with Tsunami, Cordain has finally arrived with his mother's power and the essence of Volon within him, and Ryoko… well, Ryoko is about to learn more about herself then I think she is prepared to." The man said aloud.  
  
From the far right corner from the man a woman slowly steps from the shadows. Her long, dark purple hair was tied in only a single ponytail. Her eyes were as red as the man sitting down. Her figure was slim and covered in a loose fitting black dress that seemed as if it was made out of pure shadows. "So do you really think this will work, Alex? I have been waiting 800 years for this for the chance to see Yosho again…and drive a dagger into his heart," she said in a dark tone. "I have already foreseen it, Siren; Yosho will die at your hands and we will be free of this place. We will walk amidst the universe once again and we will claim our rightful place in it; as it's rulers, it's conquerors." Alex said. "I remind you that failure is not an option, Lord Alex. I will see Yosho and his progeny dead!" With that, Siren vanished from the room and back into the shadows.  
  
Alex Cross just sat back in his chair. He did not truly care what Siren wanted, she was just a pawn in this game. No, the real queen would arrive soon; and the true irony would be that his opponents would bring him this piece. "Soon, Lady Sasami…you will accept your true birthright and you will lead us into a new age. So I have seen it, so it shall be." Alex said as the grin returned to his face.  
  
To be Continued…  
  
Next Episode - Because I love You In this episode Ryoko and Tenchi try to communicate with one another. Cordain learns various duties of the house such as cook and cleaning. Kiyone incedently uncovers a piece of Cordain's past that he is hiding from. Cordain also tends to Ayeka with comedy to follow.  
  
Yes this is darker twist on the story. Sorry I did not get to write Tenchi into this episode but I had to hurry and finish this while I am also working on various papers for class. Next episode will not be as dark, and will focus more the relationship of Ryoko and Tenchi as well as Cordain getting used to the Misaki household. Well if you enjoyed please write me and if you didn't please tell me what I might do differently. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please email any comments to me at Carsomyr@Yahoo.com. 


	3. Because I Love You

Neo Tenchi Muyo - Episode 3 "Because I Love You"  
  
Thank you all for being patient since this chapter took a lot longer to get out then I had imagined. I would also like to give special thanks to Julia for giving me the inspiration to continue with this story, you have been a great friend thank you. Warning this story contains scenes of violence, adult language and suggestive themes that may not be suitable for all audiences age recommendation is 13 and up. No I do not own Tenchi Muyo, I and my co-creator do own the rights though to all original creations and if you wish to use them in any of your stories please just let us know. Please do not sue me, it is not like I have much money anyways ^_^ Well enjoy this chapter and please send in a review or write any personal comments to me at Carsomyr@Yahoo.com  
  
Created by Karl Grava and Paul Vincent  
  
Written by Karl Grava  
  
Edited by Paul Vincent  
  
  
  
Opening theme - Love Will Leave You Crying  
  
Sasami happy started on cutting the carrots for the miso soup she had been preparing for Ayeka, since Washu said she would need to stay in bed. Yet Sasami had no idea what had happened to her sister this afternoon and Washu had been very stern about not disturbing her. Sasami was also interested in this new young man helping her in the kitchen. She thought his long white hair was so gorgeous yet he seemed so cold to her that she tried to stay away. He had introduced himself as Cordain a friend of the family yet Sasami could never remember having hear of him before.  
  
Cordain could not believe this. Here he was in a house filled with royalty and the youngest princess was COOKING?! What kind of a princess actually did anything herself? Not to mention it was a rather primitive technique considering that with food replication technology this meal could be made in exactly 2.1 seconds. But for some reason he found it almost relaxing in the kitchen, despite wearing a large apron with a carrot on it.  
  
"Crodain could you take this up to Ayeka?" Sasami asked. That question hit Cordain with the sudden sense of dread that he had not wanted to face. Of all the people in the universe he was the one that got to bring her tea and also explain how he was also going to be living in the house as well. "Of course little one." Cordain said with a smile as he walked over and took the tea thinking to himself "This is it I'm in hell.". Cordain then left the kitchen.  
  
Sasami watched as Cordain began going upstairs. She looked down at her feet to see Ryo-Ohki sitting and looking up at her. "Well I guess he seems like a nice guy, I bet Ayeka will like him." Sasami said happily to her friend whom only responded with "Meowww!" Sasami then turned back around to the carrots that she was cutting and could feel Ryo-Ohki rubbing her head against her leg. "All right her you go." Sasami said as she handed one of the uncut carrots to her little friend. Ryo-Ohki took it in her mouth , smiled and then ran off to go and eat. Sasami just laughed at the little creature that she loved.  
  
Cordain slowly walked up the stairs, he knew this was not going to be good. When he made it to the top of the stair he proceeded down the hall the second room, this is where he had been told by Washu that Ayeka would be found. "Ok so you tried to kill her with out any real thought of why except blind rage at her family so lets be friends now and toast to that with this tea! I am so screwed!" Cordain thought as he began to knock on the door to Ayeka's room. Ayeka had been awake for some time just laying in bed thinking. Mostly her thoughts drifted to Tenchi and that damn woman, she knew she didn't really hate Ryoko but she could not help her self now. Ryoko had won the one thing that held any value to her, she knew Tenchi would never view her as anything more then a sister.  
  
Ayeka was surprised by the knock at her door but calmed her self after a second. "Probably Sasami with something." she thought, she always knew how caring and maternal her younger sister was. "Come in." Ayeka said pulling the sheets over herself to give her self move cover, even around her sister she was very shy about her body even if she was dressed in her night gown. The door opened and Ayeka's heart stopped as she saw he attacker standing in the door with a glass of tea. He eyes flung wide open at the image that lay before her. "Now princess I just want to…" Cordain began to say before he noticed the hundreds of small guardian logs surrounding him. Cordain's last thought before being shocked by a barrage of Juria energy was simply "Oh shit." needless to say the glass of tea did not make it through that little attack, and Cordain did not fare much better.  
  
Tenchi awoke to hear the explosion in the next room. "How long have I been asleep?" he thought the last thing he remembered was waking up in Washu's lab. He then remembered why he just woke up, the loud explosion, "Probably just Ryoko and Ayeka fighting again." he thought to himself honestly to tired to care. Tenchi was about to go back to sleep when he realized a arm draped over him, Ryoko's arm. Tenchi almost quickly jumped out of his bed on sheer instinct. But he looked down at Ryoko, she looked so peaceful so beautiful while she was sleeping that he did not want to wake.  
  
Tenchi thought back to the vision he saw, the vision where Ryoko stood beside him with their child in her arms. Tenchi could not even stop himself from smiling at that vision, how much he wanted that to be more then just a vision. Her head was resting on the pillow only inches away from his head. "I love you Ryoko, more then anything in this world." Tenchi thought to himself. He then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, so light was it that it did not even wake her but Tenchi could see the smile spread over her face regardless.  
  
Another explosion sounded in the next room over that when it struck Tenchi. "Wait if Ryoko's here then who is Ayeka fighting with?" Tenchi then hurried out of bed, the sudden movements awaking a barely conscious Ryoko. "Mmmm, Tenchi." Ryoko began to mumbled as she started to gain her awareness of her surrounding. She suddenly noticed Tenchi running out of the room. "Oh god please don't let him be mad at me." she thought to herself, she remembered how much Tenchi hated it when she snuck into his room. She had not meant to stay but she was worried that he had not woken up in a while and wanted to be there when he did wake up. She remembered how her eyes were getting heavy and she was just going to rest for a little while, "Oh damn I fell asleep in his bed." she said aloud.  
  
Tenchi was about to open the door when it was suddenly opened. On the other side of the door was as far as Tenchi could tell a nearly incinerated man with long white hair and wearing what must have once been a fine uniform, not nothing but burnt rags. Cordain looked at Tenchi, "This is the heir to Juria, this boy?! This is unbelievable what is next?" he thought as he began to leave the room he stopped and looked back at Tenchi "You have the strength and patience of a God to put up with that hell bitch!" Cordain said as he walked past Tenchi to go down stair to his room, which happened to be the basement of the house.  
  
Tenchi watched as the strange man left the room (a large sweat drop forming over his head due to the whole event) Ayeka was standing in the room dressed in her battle robes. Her stance was in a defensive position, her eyes bulging and bloodshot. Tenchi walked over to Ayeka " Are you all right Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked not even trying to figure out now who the man was or what had just happened, these events seemed normal in this household.  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi, her defense stance was dropped as well as the anger in her eyes, instead it was replaced by one of pain. "Tenchi will you please leave me alone now." she said quietly. "Miss Ayeka what is wrong? Why were you and that man fighting is he a friend of Grandpa's?" Tenchi asked concerned for her. "Tenchi I don't want to talk about it right now so please leave me alone." Ayeak said quietly once again. Tenchi was now really worried, Ayeka never acted this to him. "Miss Ayeka…" Tenchi began to say before he was violently cut off "Damn it is it not enough that you have given me false hopes ever day only so that you could tear them down? Is it not enough that you could not even tell me the truth Tenchi did I not even at least deserve that much did we both not at least deserve that much? Do you have any idea what it is like to wait for one person that you care so much for show you that they hold the same feeling for you? No how could you understand so please go, go to her." Ayeka screamed at him. The tears were violently running down her face, the pain she had incurred from her battle with Cordain had not yet vanished, yet the pain in her heart was even worse.  
  
Tenchi just stared at Ayeka who now had her head lowered, she could not even stand to look at him now. Tenchi could not even say anything, he knew that Ayeka had spoken the truth and that is what hurt the most that he did not have the courage to tell her how he felt, even as a friend he could not do it. "I am sorry Ayeka." was all he could say as he turned to walk out the door the only comfort he could give her was the peace of solitude that she wanted and to respect her wishes.  
  
Cordain returned to his room, the basement of the Masaki household which like Washu's room had been converted into a pocket dimension leading to the lab that Cordain had always known as a home. It was his personal space he had always carried with him. The various monitors and containment tubes held the information of many of the various project he had started hundreds of years ago, back before he had joined the Galaxy Police, when he was a scholar at the Science Academy. He would never admit it but part of the reason he had wanted to stay to learn more about the legendary Washu, he had heard so many stories about her when he was studying at the academy. Yet now he thought that those stories should be replaced by warning fitted for a devil. "That devious, little red headed…" Cordain went on to curse her in his mind, oh he knew that she had been watching his encounter with Ayeka and had been laughing the whole time.  
  
"She was definitely something else." he thought to himself. That was when he heard the breaking of one of his containers. Cordain spun around, his bastard sword instantly forming in his hands and his black battle attire repaired and one his body instantly. That was when he saw her Mihoshi. "Ummm I'm sorry." she said in her timid voice. Cordain looked at the young woman and he allowed his sword to vanish seeing that she was of no threat. That was when it struck him "How did you get in here?" he asked in a voice filled with mock aggravation. "Well I uh, used the door." Mihoshi said in a matter of fact tone. She was curious as to why there were so many computers and stuff in this room "You know this looks a lot like Washu's room." she said absent mindedly. Cordain just hung his head low, "How could this woman be a Galaxy Police officer?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Actually Mihoshi this is constructed of the same technology Washu used to turn the closet of this domicile into her lab. Now I mean you no offense but please leave here now, NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Cordain screamed out not realizing that it was too late. Mihoshi had been drifting her hands along one of the computers hitting a button that was marked in a alien symbol (Translation: Release). Mihoshi looked at Cordain tears welling in her eyes "I'm sorry." she started but was soon cut off.  
  
Behind her stood one of the large containment tubes that began to open, steam filled the room as is opened then a large black cloud of smoke exited followed by a strange creature. His size was that of twelve feet, his weight must have been at least 1.5 tons, and his skin completely jet black like the smoke, his eyes burning red. He had two horns above each ear and his teeth were more like fangs. On his hands were talons that extended about a foot away from the end of his fingers. "Finally I am free after years of torment I am free, bwahahahahahahahaha!" The creature said in deep tone that echoed through out the room.  
  
"Uh excuse me but umm who are you?" Mihoshi asked pointing at the creature (A sweat drop appearing over Cordain's head.) The creature looked down at Mihoshi whom was now standing by herself since Cordain was no longer present. "You do not know who I am, what primitive world is this? How could no one know of the great conqueror, the mightiest of warriors, the destroyer of universes, the herald of the apocalypse, the nightmare of the Gods, the most powerful of all Dark Elementals…" The grand boasting of the creature was cut off though by yet another question from Mihoshi. "I bet your name is Rainbow?" She said happy that she may have gotten it right. "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" The Dark Elemental screamed yet he then felt a sudden pull on his body.  
  
The Dark Elemental looked down to see a inter-dimensional portal opening right below him. It quickly sucked him in and then the portal form itself from a flat 2-dimensional surface into a small 3 dimensional sphere. Cordain walked over and picked up the sphere, he could still hear the voice of the Dark Elemental although it sounded now like it had inhaled helium. "You will pay for this mortal, I swear I will rise again, I will bring the destruction of all, I am a conqueror your doom. You can never defeat me hahahahahahahahaha!" Cordain only looked with high aggravation at the sphere he now held before he placed it into a large container mark garbage in a alien rune. "Will that thing ever shut up." he thought to himself. Cordain then looked at Mihoshi. "Do you realize what you just did?" Cordain asked trying not to let his anger be revealed in his voice. "Yeah I let Rainbow out, by the way who are you?" Mihoshi asked. Cordain just hit the ground in sheer amazement at the stupidity of this woman. "At least it was no chore putting him back where he belonged." Cordain thought.  
  
Tenchi went back into his room to see Ryoko huddled in a corner by his closet crying. Tenchi could not stand to see another person he cared for crying today. "Ryoko what's wrong?" Tenchi asked wanting so much to take away what ever it was that was making her this sad. Ryoko looked up at Tenchi, her the tears from her eyes were like two parallel rivers. She was shaking so hard for fear, fear of how Tenchi would react. "Damn it why am I acting like this, damn Zero!" she thought to herself cursing the second part of herself.  
  
Tenchi slowly walked over to Ryoko and bent down to her level staring into her eyes. He could have lost himself in those golden eyes. "I'm sorry Tenchi…" Ryoko said between sobs. Tenchi just continued to stare at her though. "I didn't mean to sneak in and I…" Ryoko started to explain but was cut off by the warm hand she felt caressing her face, Tenchi's hand. "Ryoko there is nothing you need to feel sorry about. You were worried and I understand that. I am so grateful Ryoko that you cared so much." Tenchi said to her calmly, lovingly.  
  
Ryoko just feel forward into his arms crying harder into his chest. "Why am I crying now when he just acted so kindly to me, what is wrong with me?" Ryoko thought but still she cried. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and began to caress her long hair in a attempt to comfort her. "Ryoko I, well this is hard to say, but I am sorry for what I have done to you." Tenchi said nearly crying himself as he remembered the anger and truth in the words Ayeka had spoken to him not even a hour ago. Ryoko looked up into his eyes to see the see the same sadness reflected back in his eyes. "I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't want to loss either of you. I know what it feels like to loss someone special and I always hated it so instead of doing the noble thing and telling both of you the truth I hide it and wanted to keep both of my friends here but…" Tenchi said stopping all of the sudden for he could not even begin to articulate the words he wanted to tell her.  
  
"You love her don't you." Ryoko said quietly expecting to hear the answer she had nightmares about for many nights since she had come to live in this house, since she had known Tenchi as a child. "Yes Ryoko I do love Ayeka, I love her because she is family. But I love you, I love more then anything or anyone I have ever known, Ryoko. You are the most precious thing in my life and I would give it all up in a heart beat for you. I hope you can forgive me for having kept the truth from you." Tenchi said. Ryoko still looking up at him began to grow a slow smile on her face and then she lunged forward pushing Tenchi to the ground and kissing him as they both feel. The kiss was deep and passionate, both sharing one another's soul and life. Ryoko wiped her tears away and bent down to his ear to whisper "I love you too Tenchi more then you will ever know." Tenchi smiled at her and the two just laid on the floor hugging each other. "I'll never let you go Ryoko." Tenchi said. "I'll never let you go because I love you." he added. Ryoko just smiled and rested her head beside Tenchi's. "That's good because I not ever going to let you let me go." she said in her cocky space pirate tone. "I love you Ryoko." tenchi said to her smiling at her. "I love you Tenchi." Ryoko replied as she lived in the moment she had dreamed of for so many years.  
  
In a place of absolute darkness the Lady Siren stands on her throne made of black marble and the bones of her enemies. She was pacing back and forth within the gigantic throne room, only the chair reserved for herself as queen stood carved out of black marble. "How much longer must we wait, I tire of this game Cross is playing. He forgets whom is Queen of this realm and who is the servant. Let him play his little game with the Goddess I don't give a damn. But that does not mean that I will not amuse myself as well." Siren thought to herself. A wicked smile appeared upon her face. She concentrated and then teleported her self through the shadows into another chamber of her palace, the alter room, the room where she had learned to control the dark energy of this realm and to even allow a opening in her prison.  
  
"Zigera come forth!" Siren spoke in a tone that demanded obedience. From the shadows in front of her past the large alter in the middle of the room came the one she had summoned. Zigera, the Duke of Agony. He was ten feet tall, his skin a crimson as blood. His eyes eye two orbs or green fire. His spine and tail were filled with razor spikes as were the three claws on each of his hands. His mouth contained two jaws, the front end with large fangs and then a inner set of teeth that were a forest of tiny daggers. The fiend stared at her, knowing full well that this was his mistress knowing he had to obey her. "Zigera there is a small task I have for you to undertake, I am going to send you out of this place from here you shall arrive on a small planet of no consequence to us. Here you shall retrieve two individuals Yosho and Sasami Juria, wound them if you must but you may not do permanent damage or kill either of them. Anyone else whom interfere with you may deal with at your own discretion." Siren said to hulking dem,on before her. She then started to begin a chant "Del nes ka vir ra Zithos. Del nes ka vir ra Zithos. Del nes ka vir ra ZITHOS!" Siren screamed the name of her dark god Zithos, lord of all chaos and shadows. She felt her own life force being drained from her body as the energy of the alter began acting as a vaccum for her own life. The alter then stopped as Siren dropped unconsciously to the floor drained from the spell which nearly killed her.  
  
From the top of the alter a whirlpool of blood began to form. Zigera looked at the portal and knew he ad to depart now. The demon did not hesitate as he jumped with a tremendous fury into the portal. "Perhaps this time I may get a chance to pay the King of Juria back." Zigrea thought as he feel into the portal. He would not kill the girl Cross, his true master had already informed him of how important she was, but Yosho well accidents did happen. With that thought the demon grinned as he found himself traveling at the speed of darkness towards earth.  
  
Cordain was back in the Kitchen, he noticed the note Sasami had left saying she was going to get more carrots and visit her brother at the shrine. Cordain puttered around the kitchen, not very practical but he could not refute that it was stress relieving none the less. He knew that things were going to get worse around the house once she found out he was here. Worse still he knew he deserved what ever she did to him. At least explaining who he was to Mihoshi was not that difficult, she was definitely a mystery to him. He heard the front door open. "Hey Sasami do you need any…" Cordain stopped the minute he saw who was at the door.  
  
Kiyone dropped the large bag of groceries she had just bought, she could not believe her eyes. She could not even remember how many year it had been, how many long years. She stared at Cordain unable to even form a word she was so stunned. Cordain left the Kitchen and walked over to her slowly. That was when she came to and quickly drew her gun aiming in point blank at his head. "You son of a bitch!" Kiyone said her tone filled with hatred and venom. "Yep this was about the reaction I expected." Cordain thought wondering how in the hell he was going to get out of this one.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Episode - "Valiant Warriors and Broken Hearts" In this episode the past between Cordain and Kiyone is revealed. Tenchi and Ryoko make plans about the future. Ayeka finally begins to come to terms with all of the events happenig in the house. Zigera prepares to strike and Sasami is about to learn the dark secrets kept hidden by her family. 


	4. Valiant Warriors and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters created from the series. I and my co-creater do own the rights though to any original characters created from this series so please ask if you wish to use them. Warning this episode contains strong adult language, mature themes, and some strong violence. Recommended age is 13 (Unless you would suggest changing that for this one Paul, I will wait untill I get your edited copy back before I post it.). Well enjoy and please review or send me your personal comments.  
  
Neo Tenchi Muyo Episode 4 - "Valiant Warriors and Broken Hearts"  
  
Cordain starred into the eyes of the woman now pressing the barrel the blaster pistol to his forehead. He saw the hate in her eyes and could feel the tension in her body as she tried to control herself, he could also feel that control beginning to loosen. He saw the hate in her eyes and he wanted to just hold and make it leave but he could not, not now and possibly not ever. He was the cause of her pain and he knew it. "Kiyone I.." Cordain tried saying gently to comfort her.  
  
"Don't you say a god damn thing you son of a bitch!" She shouted cutting him off. How she wanted to pull the trigger right then and there but still she tried to keep control as she always had. "I love you, I can't live with out you, you are my life. I've heard them all from you Cordain and I was stupid enough to have believed everything you said then. I waited for you that day but you never showed just like you never showed up since then. Do you even know why I was there, DO YOU?" She scream at him. Cordain did not know whether he should even speak to her at this point for fear of making the situation even worse. He loved her and the worse part was he still did even know, he wanted her to know that he never forgot about her but now he could not even utter a single letter. "No." I a quiet voice did Cordain whisper in a answer to her question.  
  
Kiyone just cried as he looked at her. They were tears of sorrow and of anger of things she never wanted to remember. "I had called you all day while you were on duty until I got a hold of you. I remember you said you would meet me back at our home as soon as you were finished filing your report. I waited and I waited, I had been so excited all day. So excited that I was going to a moth…" Kiyone could not even finish the her story as she feel down to her knees in tears at the memory. Cordain could not even believe this, he instinctively went to help Kiyone up only to have the gun barrel rammed under his chin. "I don't need your help now!" She said the venom in her voice burning into Cordain as he backed away and allowed her to stand on her own.  
  
"I was going to have your child. I knew you would be so happy and I knew that you would marry me since we had always talked about it. We use to talk about how we raise our family so much. I waited for you even as I carried our child, I knew that you come back for us. But you never did, you never came back." She said still crying. Cordain was into to much of a shock to he even begin on what to say now. Kiyone ran past Cordain pushing him aside and quickly ran up the stairs until Cordain called to her. "Kiyone wait, where is our child?" he said. He wanted to see the child he never knew he had, the child he had only dream about, the dream he only shared with her. Kiyone turned around slowly and looked down at him from the stairs. Her eyes were to sad to even show hatred or anger she knew she should just walk away that he did not even deserve to know, he had no right to know! But she also knew she was not going to leave him in the dark like he had, she would never sink to that level.  
  
"Our daughter died you bastard. The doctors said they could not have done anything and that she died while I was giving birth. Then they told me that because of the complications I could never have children. I went through that alone Cordian, do you have any idea what kind of a hell that is? To loose your lover and your child. To know that even if you found another lover you could never give them a child? This is the hell I have lived since you left me since I lost our daughter." Kiyone said her voice missing the flair it had only a short while ago. She was tired, she could not handle this anymore.  
  
"Kiyone listen to me I still…" Cordain said as he began to come toward the stairs yet he stopped as Kiyone began to speak very softly and quietly trying so hard to control her tears. "Cordain I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want to hear from you again. Do you understand, I have been through enough pain. Please just stay away." She said almost pleadingly at the end as she turned around and proceeded upstairs. Cordain just stood and watched as she disappeared from view once again. Cordain just phased through the floor and into his private room/lab. He walked over towards the desk he had made fashioned with several different terminals and various experiments still running from his days at the science academy. He looked at a picture he had place on his desk, the desk he had not touched in over 300 years. He looked at the picture, it was of he and Kiyone both were dressed in their uniforms from the Galaxy Police, she was behind him giving him a hug and a victory sign to the camera while smiling, Cordain was just looking at her his face turned side ways and was smiling as well. Cordian stared at this image and he remembered all of the times they had told one another how much they loved each other. How they were going to live together and raise a family. How they had shared one another in body, mind and soul willingly and with out any restraint or doubt in either's mind. Cordain looked at this picture and a tear fell down his face, it was the first time he cried, the first time in over 800 years.  
  
Alex Cross sat patiently in his chamber room. "Oh how sweet this preformance is turning out to be." he thought as he had just finished watching the events between Cordain and Kiyone from his mirror. The image of Cordain fading as another image appeared one of Kiyone on her bed crying into her pillow. "The line between the deepest love and the deepest hatred is a thin one indeed." he said aloud. His thoughts then drifting to his so called mistress Siren. "Her hate though could threaten all that has been planned for the last one thousand years. But she will be kept in check there are ways to make sure of that." Alex thought to himself. The image of forcing control over the arrogant woman brought a smile to his face, but for now he would let her be. For now she was still apart of the plan and if his bowing down to her meant success to his goals then so be it.  
  
"To think she actually tired sending Zigera to bring back Yosho and Sasami. At least he is a competent warrior but I must say I almost feel some pity for poor Yosho. It seems ever since his father imprisoned Zigera here he has always wanted to get his bloody revenge. I hope Siren enjoys her gift in pieces. But it is of no matter as long as the girl is not harmed, thankfully Zigera knows who his true masters are." Alex Cross thought to himself. Now there was only one thing he could do which was sit back and par take in his wine while watching the spectacle occurring on Earth.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko sat on the floor holding one another and smiling. "So this is what it is like to be held by the one you love." Ryoko thought to herself, it was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Ryoko could have stayed there all day with Tenchi and have been no more content then she already was. Tenchi just looked back at her and smiled thinking of the future they would share together, and more importantly of the moment they were sharing right now. Yet the sound of the door slamming across the hall shock both of them from the bliss reality they were in.  
  
Tenchi looked up slightly worried. Ryoko just sat up with him and looked him the eyes. "Probably just Kiyone upset at Mihoshi for something, so Tenchi what do we do now?" She asked innocently yet with a slightly wicked grin on her face. Tenchi just laughed lightly at Ryoko's attempt to seduce him. "You know you don't have to try and seduce me anymore Ryoko, you've already succeeded without even trying." He said as he kissed her. Ryoko still smiling came as close to his face with out touching him and leaned over to his ear to whisper "Yeah but it's still fun." she said in her sultry voice. Tenchi started to blush a little and Ryoko could not help but laugh. "You know you are so cute when you blush." Ryoko said calming herself from the sight before her.  
  
Tenchi could only smile at seeing Ryoko so happy. He could not even explain it to himself but he knew she was all that had mattered. Ryoko moved forward to pull him back down to the floor when she saw a picture on Tenchi's nightstand table, It was of everyone standing beside the Masaki Shrine. Yet what caught her eyes was the image of her and Ayeka both hanging on him and lovingly holding him. She knew that while this was the happiest moment of her life this would break Ayeak's heart. "Damn it why should I care, I deserve this. I have suffered enough pan that for once I deserve to be happy! Why should I care how she will feel?" Ryoko thought angrily. But she knew the answer to her own question, because she had gotten to know Ayeka and because she understood her in a way no else could, they both loved the same man. Ryoko knew that for all of her attitude that in a way she liked the princess, sure she could be a bitch at times but she did care about maybe a little. "Why in the hell am I feeling guilty? I love Tenchi that's all that should matter, right?" Ryoko though confused.  
  
A knock came to Tenchi's door and both stood up quickly. Tenchi moved over to open the door hoping that this was not some intergalactic crisis or that Ryo-Ohki had not eaten all of the harvest this year. Instead one the other side of the door was Washu wearing her casual clothing. "Hey Tenchi I just need to collect Ryoko for a second ok thanks." she said while inviting her self in and grabbing a hold of Ryoko's arm. "Washu what are you doing?!" Ryoko shouted out wondering why her mother was doing this. "We need to talk NOW!" Washu said in her sending the message to her daughter through the bond which they both share.  
  
Ryoko looked concerned at this, rarely was it good if Washu wanted to talk to her, it generally ment more lab tests. It was really bad if Washu was scared and that was how she sound to Ryoko in their link. "Ok Washu I'm coming." Ryoko said aggravated at her mother but leaving none the less. As she walked out the door she kissed Tenchi in front of her mother, "I see you soon love." she said. "I see you soon my Ryoko." He said to her. Ryoko began to lightly blush realizing her mother was still present yet suddenly found herself phased into her mother's lab.  
  
"Ok, Washu so what is going on?" Ryooko asked in mock anger, to be honest she was a little scared that her mom called her down here all of the sudden. Washu pulled up a screen showing the battle between Ryoko and Cordain, how Ryoko had charged a energy sphere which broke through Cordain's sheild. "I studied Cordain thoroughly and found some things that you need to know. One the shield he had generated was immune to all forms of attack including that of Juria, yet your power completely nullified his shield. The true problem is that your powers are a one of a kind due to your gems. They are sort of like a hybrid of Juria and Mass power. For this to be possible it would mean that you both share the same powers and from the same source. That's when I did some more tests on Cordain." Washu said. Ryoko just stared at her mother trying to figure what the deal was that she needed to be dragged away from Tenchi. Washu saw the confusion on her daughter's face. "Alright I make it simple, your energy type and Cordain's are nearly identical. This means that both of you are related on a genetic level." Washu said.  
  
This caused Ryoko a little shock she had never conceived the notion that she could have relatives other then her mother. "But how Washu?" Ryoko said not understanding how this could be possible. "I don't know yet." She lied convincingly she knew she was not ready for telling Ryoko the truth. "But I also came down to talk to you about something else." Washu said seriously. "Oh boy here it comes." Ryoko thought to herself. "Would it hurt you to a least show a little respect?" Washu said a little upset at what she had heard through their bond. "Would it hurt to give me a little privacy, Damn it I know you're my mom and that you worry about me but giving me a check up every weekend is not the greatest way to show it." Ryoko said not believing she had just to her mother how she truly felt. "Ryoko listen to me we both know that I have hardly even been a mother to you and I am sorry, you know that. But I did not want to test you today I wanted to talk to you about Ayeka." Washu said. Ryoko looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact with her mother. "What about her?" Ryoko replied in her best I don't give voice. "We both know how you really feel and that you don't want to talk to Lord Tenchi about it. You don't want to hurt her because you can understand her, but you aren't going to stop either. Ryoko this normal, believe me for once. I know that somewhere you do care more about Ayeka then you would ever admit. I just wanted you to know that I am proud of you and happy for you Ryoko." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko could no longer hold her act as she began to fell through her bond with her mother how her she truly felt about her. Ryoko began merely sent a message to her mother through their bond "Thank you mom, I …I love you too." With that Ryoko phased herself out of the room and back up into Tenchi's room. Washu felt a tear come down her face as soon as Ryoko had left, that was the first time she remembered her daughter telling her that in well over 10,000 years. "Yet how will she react when she learns that Cordain is her brother. It's been over 10,000 years since I last saw him. I could not even recognize he was mine until the DNA match came up, some mother I am." Washu thought to herself.  
  
Kiyone just layed down on her bed crying into her pillow. Why, why did he have to come back. She had finally managed to move on with her life, hell it had been three hundred years. Funny how when your life span is between 3-5 thousand years you don't really notice time. But for her having already lived five hundred years she knew how slow time to could be, the last three hundred years taught her that very well.  
  
She though back to the look in his eyes the hurt look as she told him what had happened. "No I am not going to fell anything for him!" she shouted out loud. Kiyone remembered how when he left everyone at the station said he probably was not coming back. She prayed and worried, spending countless nights being bock sick from the pregnancy and scarred of what may have happened to him. Yet he fears where never soothed as the days turned to months then to years then into centuries.  
  
Kiyone remembered a time when she knew he was not coming back, how she thought it was because of her and that maybe she was not good enough. It was a misty day on her home world Megamii, she had found a cliff only a minute away from her house, it had a perfect over view of the ocean. She locked down at the shore below her and thought about how easy it would be to end it then, to make the pain stop. But as she looked down at her escape she placed a hand on her stomach. No, she could not take the easy way out, she had to think of someone else then her self, someone more important, her child.  
  
When her daughter died she remembered how she threw herself entirely into her work making that mean everything to her. She had excelled through the ranks with such ease. Some thought she was a just a driven fanatic yet she did not care. Her job was merely a means to finding something worth living for, and then possible something that would end her life. Yet this came crashing down around her as well when she received a new partner, the Grand Marshall grand daughter. Kiyone thought she would be intelligent and help her in her crusade.  
  
What she got was well, Mihoshi. Someone whom got her demoted, nearly fired and placed as a resident officer only this dirt ball planet. Then again Kiyone knew that it was because of Mihoshi and her free will that she had found the strength to want to live. She knew she owed Mihoshi, perhaps that was why she stayed as her partner no matter how many times she had sworn she would quite and leave the dumb blond detective. Kiyone just sobbed into her pillow thinking about how much she hated him, yet at the same time feeling the very same emotions that had kept her faithful that he would come back for so many months.  
  
Sasami had been happily walking up the steeps to the shrine to visit her brother Yosho, she did not get to do that very often but today she had the perfect chance since Cordain was in the Kitchen doing the cooking. He seemed pretty good at it well better then Ryoko or her sister, she shuddered at the thought. This was turning out to be a great day she thought to herself as she came to the shrine door and knocked.  
  
Yosho opened the door to see his little sister. He had always been so proud of how responsible she was and how loving she was to everyone. He smiled while looking down upon her. "Well little one is it time for dinner already?" he asked. "Not yet your friend Cordain is cooking though, by the way how did our parents meet him?" Sasami asked. Yosho froze yet not noticeable "Well that is a story I will have to save for another day far to long and all that. Let say we head back down to house Sasami?" He asked perfectly deflection her question. There are some things he hoped his sister never knew about, what happened between the House of Juria and the House of Volon of one of those things. He knew though that he would have to tell Tenchi and that Cordain would also soon need to know the truth yet not today.  
  
Yosho blew out the candles to the Shrine as he prepared to leave taking his Bokken with him out of sheer routine. "Well Sasami let us go and see if Cordain's cooking is anywhere near your own." He said. The compliment merely caused Sasami to beam with joy over her brother's approval. The two made there way down the steps when Yosho suddenly put his hand out to stop their movement. He stood there with Sasami, he could feel the presence and he knew that is was one that should not even exist. "Sasami why don't you hurry along home my back is hurting a little and I will be a little slow." He lied, his skills in this area had never been that good blunt honesty was his forte. "When you been having back problems brother?" Sasami asked concerned she had never even heard of a single health problem concerning her brother. He knew he should have come up with a better story then that he did not want to scare her, he then began to smell it the faint smell of blood. "Sasami run NOW!" he yelled as he shielded her with his own body drawing the Bokken out into a defensive position.  
  
Zigera rushed at Yosho seeing that he had already been spotted his claws slashing at the Jurian prince. "Well it seems the mouse wishes to call out the cat, so be it if you are eager to die." he said while slashing with both hands and using his tail to sweep the ground below Yosho's feet Yosho jumped in time to avoid all three attacks and impaled the bokken through the top of Zierga's head leaving the wooden sword imbedded in the demon as the pushed off the creature's head and back onto the ground. Zigera growled in slight pain and aggravation. He then pulled the stick out and snapped the piece of wood in his hands into a thousand splinters. "Do you think thaat such a method could work on a true demon young prince?" Zigera said stating his amusement at the pitiful attempt made by this mortal.  
  
Zigera quickly made a uppercut slash that directly hit Yosho's chest shredding his garb of office as a priest and sending his blood pouring lightly out of the five claw marks, Yosho screamed in pain as he felt the marks burn with a fire all their own. Zigra laughed at the young prince as he crashed to the ground. Zigera then walked over to the prince picked him up by the throat and threw him down the side of the mountain they were on. The demon then looked at the little girl still hidding behind a tree "You should have listend to you brother, but it wouldn't have done you much good." Zigera said with a evil grin revealing both sets of fangs to girl. Sasami was shaking and could only scream.  
  
That was when the light struck Zigera sending him away from the child with such force he had only felt once in his life time. He looked up to see walking back up the stairs was the young Jurian prince, but no longer in the guise of the old man, but as his true age. His shirt was removed and his long hair allowed to fall freely. His entire body emanated the strong power of Juria as Yosho began to form the Light Wing Hawk sword in his hands. "I will not ask you again to step away from her, she is an innocent and I will die before I allow one of your kind to even touch her!" Yosho said the youthfulness of his voice restored as well. Sasami stood in shock looking at both the demon and her brother as she saw his true form "Why did he hide this?" she thought before quickly running towards him.  
  
Zigera saw the child trying to run and quickly tried to for her only to be greeted by a flying kick from the young man that stood in front of him, the kick dropped the demon to the ground. Zigera quickly regained his footing and starred with rage at his opponent. 'You will pay for that!" Zigera scream once again trying his slashing technique on the Jurian prince. Yosho instead also ran to charge the demon holding his sword to the side. The hit stuck both of the warriors pashing at one another just as the sun began to set in the distant horizon.  
  
Yosho stood still holding the Light Hawk Sword in front if him. "I can not believe it no one could be faster then I." Zigera said slowly seeing the blood from his side pouring forth. Yosho pivoted around to face the demon. Zigera began to slowly turn around holding his wound "How can you use the Light Hawk sword when another already uses it how?" Zigera said quietly as Yosho rushed towards him once more slashing the demon once more and cutting the demon clear in half with the sword. "No!" the demon screamed unable to prevent the inevitable as he felt him self beginning to disolve back to the realm of shadows back into the nothingness where he came from. Once Zigera had vanished into a vapor of smoke Yosho allowed the Light Hawk sword to return back to the ship of beginning Tsunami. Yosho knew that if Tsunami had not granted him these powers in his time of need then he would have died and Sasami would be in the hand of that thing. Yosho had not even noticed how Tsunami had already healed his wounds and removed the poison from the demon that would have eventually killed him. Yosho stood only to find his little sister still present. She was crying from everything she had just seen. Yosho merely walked over to the young girl whom ran into his arms crying, thankful her brother was still alive yet scared and confused to a level she could not explain. "Sasami, it seems you too will have to bear the burden that was placed on in the past." Yosho thought as he held his little sister tightly.  
  
Siren screamed violently in anger at the sight she had just seen. "How could he have survived how?" She screamed in her throne room. Alex Cross stood to the left side of the empty throne of shadows and bones with a slight grin on her face. "It seems my lady that you have underestimated the strength of your brother and your family twice now. Pity that Zigera was wasted but in a way inevitable if he could wield such power." Cross said in a matter of fact voice. "What would you suggest then." She said venting her rage at him even when knowing he had a point. "To bet them and any other interference you must have them separated, you must also use stealth for such a task. Zigera would have easily beaten Yosho had Sasami not unconsciously summoned Tsunami to his aid. Hence one must separate her from the equation and the you can find the opportunity to strike you brother when he is weak but now he will be expecting an attack from you. Sso you will need to wait, not one of your strong suites my lady." Cross said. Siren walked up to him and slapped him across the face the sound of her strike echoed within the throne room.  
  
She stared at her advisor and once again knew him to be correct. "Very well we say do things your way." She said as she stormed out of the throne room leaving him alone. Alex felt his face he could not even feel the strike. "I will revel in the day when that child is mine and the gates of the Shadow Scape are once again opened. Then I will take my time in slowly torturing you and making me beg to kill you Siren!" he said laughing at the very image he knew it would be soon he just needed to wait.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Episode - Shattered Lives - Cordain tries to explain his past and why he had no choice in leaving to Kiyone. Ryoko talks to Tenchi about her feelings and all both end up talking with Ayeka. Washu tries to find a way to talk to her son that she hardly knew, Mihoshi is trying to cheer up Kiyone, Yosho tells Sasami everything about the house of Juria and the truth about Cordain, and Alex Cross bring in his next pawn in his bid to capture Sasami.  
  
Well thank you for reading and I hope you will all continue to read as this series progress. Thank you and feel free to send all private comments to Carsomyr@Yahoo.com. 


End file.
